James
"Survivor of the fittest mode na tayo ngayon. Tayo na ang maghahanap ng pagkain, tubig, tulugan, gamot lahat." ''-- James talking to the group1.1. Si James ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama sina Nick, Joy at Maria sa room ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan. Nagsilbi siyang leader ng apat dahil sa kaalaman niya sa mga zombies. Personality Masayahin si James. Mahilig siyang magpatawa pero kadalasan sumosobra na. Sensitive siya pagdating sa kaibigan pero kapag nakilala mo ng lubusan , gagawin niya ang lahat para maprotektahan ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si James sa isang sikat ng Unibersidad dito sa bulacan. Kasama niya lagi sina ''Ail, Mark at Jinnah. Madalas lamang tumambay at laging lumalayo sa ibang grupo ang grupo nila James. Pero sa kabila nito, kilala padin sila bilang isang neutral group. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 1: Ang Simula" Nagsimula ang storya sa POV (point of view) ni James. Nakaramdam siya ng kaba habang papasok siya sa gym ng Unibersidad. Nang magsimula ang event, umakyat si James kasama sina Nick, Maria at Joy para magpahinga. Nakatulog si James. Nagising na lamang si James ng may sumigaw. Nang marealize niya na isa itong zombie apocalypse, agad niyang tinulungan ang kaniyang mga kasama para makapag adjust. Sinubukan nilang tumakas gamit ang bintana ng classroom. Nakasarado ang bintana pero nakakita si Maria ng kawayan at ito ay kinuha ni Nick para basagin ang bintana.Hindi sila nagtagumpay nang sinubukang tumakas ng grupo papunta sa kabilang room kaya inatasan ni James ang grupo na bumalik sa room kung saan sila nagstay kanina. Nakita ni James na nakagat si Nick at pinaramdam niya na magrereanimate si Nick kapag nakagat siya. Tinawag ni James si Maria dahil ayaw niyang iwanan si Nick dahil napagdesisyunan ng grupo na umalis.Pagkaalis nila, nakita ni James si Nick na nagpapahabol sa mga zombies para makatakas sila. Ni lead ni James ang grupo pababa. Balak tumakas nila Maria gamit ang pinakamalapit na gate palabas ng eskwelahan pero sa kasamaang palad , ang daan patakas sa lugar ay overun ng mga zombies. Wala ng maisip na paraan si James sa mga pangyayari hanggang sa nagsuggest si Maria na bumalik na lamang sa itaas. Pumayag si James pero biglang nagsalita si Joy at sinabing nagbukas ang laboratory. Pumasok sila James doon pero bigla rin itong nakatulog sa pagod. "Chapter 2 : Bayani" Nagising si James kasama si Joy na nasa loob ng laboratory. Napansin nila na wala si Maria. Bago pa man sila maghanap, nakita na nila sina Anton, Eli at Rhea at sinabing nasa stock room si Maria at nagpapahinga dahil may sakit siya. Nang umalis sina Joy para kumuha ng gamot, binilinan niya si James at Anton na bantayan si Maria para sa kanya. Pagkaalis nila, nagusap sina James at Anton tungkol sa nangyari kay Anton bago siya napunta sa laboratory. Napansin din ni James na dumarami na ang mga zombies sa harapan ng laboratory kaya nagsabi siya na kelangan na nilang umalis doon agad agad. Nang makarinig si James ng sigaw, lumabas sila ng stockroom at nakita si Nick na isa ng zombie na nasa labas ng laboratory. Nang pumasok si Anton pabalik ng stockroom, nabanggit ni James na kasama nila si Nick bago siya naging zombie. Napagbuntungan ng galit ni Anton si James pero naputol lamang ito ng nagising si Maria. "Chapter 3 : Survivors" Sinabihan ni James sa grupo niya kung alam na nila ang gagawin dahil nakapanood na naman sila ng mga movies about zombies. Sumangayon naman ang lahat. Nang matapos ang pagtatanong niya sa grupo, nagtanong siya muli kung nasaan ba si Anton, sinabi ni Rhea na nasa labas ito at umiiyak padin. Lumabas si Maria at binalak na kausaping muli si Anton. Nagsimula nang magsalita si James tungkol sa kanilang plano nang nakabalik na sina Maria at Anton. Napagisipan ni James na pumunta muna raw sila sa mini kitchen. Tinanong ni Eli kung bakit doon, dahilan niya, malayo raw ang canteen at hindi nila alam kung gano karami ang zombies roon. Kinontra ito ni Maria at tinanong kung papano kung may zombies din doon, sinabi ni James na bumalik nalamang sila sa laboratory at magisip nalang ng panibagong plano. Inaya na ni Anton ang grupo na lumabas na ng laboratory. Nang binuksan na ng grupo ang pintuan, nakita nila si Nick, susugurin na sana niya ito para patayin pero pinigilan ito ni Anton at sinabing siya na lamang ang papatay rito. Pumayag naman siya. Nasaksihan ni James ang pagpatay ni Anton sa zombified na Nick. Umiyak si Anton pero dumating muli si Maria upang pagaanin ang loob nito. Matapos nito, tumakbo na ang grupo papuntang faculty. Nang lumiko ang grupo, nagulat sila dahil wala silang nakita ni isang zombie sa hallway na iyon, nagtaka sila pero napalitan din ito ng saya dahil nagamit nila ang oras na iyon para makapasok sila ng walang kahirap hirap sa loob ng faculty. Pagpasok nila doon, swerteng wala ding silang nakitang zombies kaya agad niyang inutusan si Anton na ibariccade ang lugar. Habang nag babaricade, naisipan ni Joy na tingnan na rin ang mini kitchen kung may mga supplies pa doon. Sinama niya si Rhea. Habang abala ang lahat sa kanikanilang gawain, nakarinig ng nagriring na cellphone ang grupo. Kinuha ito ni Eli at saka niloudspeaker ito. Narinig nila ang isang babaeng humihingi ng tulong kay Jen pero bago pa man makasagot ang grupo, naputol na ang linya. Napatahimik nalang ang lahat. Naputol lamang ang katahimikan ng biglang nagsalita si Joy. Sinabi ni Joy na maraming delata doon kaya agad niyang tinanong kung ilang araw magtatagal ang supplies na iyon. Sinabi ni Joy na hindi lang araw kundi linggo ang itatagal ng delatang nadiskubre nila. Nang matapos lahat ng gawain, nagsalusalo ang grupo sa mini kitchen ng lugar. Bago kumain, nanalangin muna si Eli. Pagkatapos noon, tahimik lamang siyang kumakain ng biglang nagsalita si Maria at nagpasalamat siyang buti buhay pa sila, agad namang sinabayan ito ni Eli at tinanong sa grupo kung buhay pa kaya ang pamilya nila dahil halos maggagabi na. Sinagot niya ito at sinabing sana buhay pa sila. Tuloy lamang ang usapan habang tuloy siya sa pagkain. Nang matapos ang kainan, naghanda na si James para magpahinga sa ginawa nilang papag, napansin niya si Eli na ginagalaw ang cellphone na nakita nila kanina kaya biglang siyang nagkaideya at sinabing subukan daw nilang tawagan ang mga tao gusto nilang tawagan. Walang kabisadong numero si Eli kaya si Maria nalang ang gumamit at may sumagot naman sa tawag nito. "Chapter 4 : Wagas na Pagmamahal" Nakikinig lamang si James sa usapan nina Maria at Arvin. Matapos ang usapan, sinabi ni Maria ang napagusapan nila sa cellphone. Napagdesisyunan ng grupo na umalis na. Pagbukas ng pintuan, nadatnan ni James ang mga zombies sa harapan kaya ipinasara niya ito agad agad. Pagkasarado ng pintuan, tinanong ni James kung may nasaktan ba sa kanila at nang napansin niya na umiiyak si Anton, napagalamang nakagat si Maria. Matapos iyon, nilead ni James ang grupo papunta sa nasabing location nila Arvin at iniwan nalang si Maria sa faculty. Habang tumatakbo, napagalaman nila na naharangan ng mga zombies ang daan papunta sa location nila Arvin. Nang nagsuggest ang iba na pumunta sa ibang ruta, nawawalan ng loob ang grupo. Inencourage ni James ang grupo na subukan nila ang swerte nila. Matapos iyon, tumakbo na ang grupo papunta sa ruta na iyon. Nang pagkaliko nila, napagalaman nila na puno rin ng mga zombies ang rutang iyon, tinanong ni Joy si James kung ano na ang gagawin nila. Wala nang maisip si James hanggang sa may tumawag sa kanila sa itaas, mga kaklase nila na sina Justin, Jean at Marilyn. Pinaakyat nila ang grupo nila James sa itaas ng ECE building. Habang nagrereunion ang lahat, tinanong ni Jean si James kung saan sila galing bago sila napunta sa ECE, sinabi ni James na galing sila sa Faculty Room. Napansin ni Jean na malungkot siya kaya tinanong niya kung ano ang dahilan, nasabi nalang niya ang oangalan ni Maria at naintindihan naman agad ito ng kanyang kaklase. Matapos sabihin sa bagong miyembro ang tungkol sa pagtakas ng eskwelahan,agad sinabi ni James na kaylangan na nilang umalis doon agad agad. Nang nagsuggest si Eli na tawagang muli ang grupo nila Arvin, sinuportahan ito ni James. Habang tinatawag ni Eli ito, cannot be reach na ito, pinaredial ulit ito ni James pero wala talagang sumasagot. Nang magbibigay na sana si Anton ng dahilan kung bakit cannot be reach, agad sumingit si James at sinabing baka dahil lamang sa ulan kaya hindi mareach. Matapos iyon, ipinagpabukas na lamang nila ito at nagsimula nang maghanda para matulog. Patulog na sana si James ng napansin niya si Marilyn na maputla, nangamba siya kaya agad niyang tinawag si Jean at tinanong kung napapansin ba niya si Marilyn, pero agad pinutol ni Jean ang usapan at sinabing ipagpabukas na lamang ito. "Chapter 5: Bagong Simula" Ginising nila si James para umalis na at dumiretso na sa parking lot ng unibersidad. Habang tumaktakbo, nababahala parin si James sa kalagayan ni Marilyn kaya agad siyang huminto at sinabi sa grupo ang kalagayan niya. Biglang sumagot si Jean at sinabing tanungin nalang daw nila si Marilyn tungkol dito. Sinabi lamang ni Marilyn na may period lang ito. Matapos nito nagpatuloy sila sa pagtakbo kahit na nababahala parin si James patungkol rito. Nang nakarating na sila sa parking lot, napansin ni James na napakaraming dugo kaya napagdesisyunan niyang ang mga lalake muna ang tumingin at pinaiwan niya ang mga babae. Habang nagooberba si James kasama sina Anton at Justin, napansin niya na nagulat si Anton, tinanong niya kung bakit pero hindi siya sumagot kaya siya nalang ang pumunta at nakita nila ang walang buhay na guro nila na si Maam Jen. Matapos noon, tinawag ni Justin ang mga babae para sabihin ang sinapit ng kanilang guro. Pagkabalik ni Justin kasama ang mga babae, napaiyak ang mga babae ng nakita nila ang walang buhay na Maam Jen. Habang tuloy lang sa pagiyak ang mga babae, tumingin sa paligid si James, napansin niyang wala sina Arvin sa paligid. Agad sinabi ni James ito sa grupo at sinuportahan ito ni Justin. Nagturing nanaman si Anton na baka namatay narin sila pero biglang may nakita si James na papel mula sa kamay ni Maam Jen. Napagalamang sulat ito ni Arvin. Sabay sabay binasa ito ng grupo. Matapos basahin ito, Nabahala si Anton dahil hindi pa alam ni Arvin ang nangyari kay Maria. Tinuring ni James na wag muna itong isipin at isipin nalang muna ang pagtakas nila sa lugar. Matapos nito, binuksan na nila ang bus at sabay sabay na silang pumasok. Nang pagpasok nila, biglang nagsalita si Jean at sinabing walang magmamaneho. Biglang nagsalita si Rhea at sinabing siya nalang ang magmamaneho. Walang tiwala ang grupo kay Rhea pero wala silang nagawa dahil siya lang ang paraan para makaalis sila ng lugar. Habang nagmamaneho, tinanong ni Rhea ang grupo kung saan pupunta, sinabi ni James na sa grocery store. Nabahala ang iba noong una pero sa huli pumayag din silang lahat. Nang nakarating na sila sa grocery store, hinati ni James ang grupo sa dalawa, ang unang grupo ay siya, si Jean at si Anton, sila ang pupunta at ichecheck kung okay ang lugar at ang natitira ay ang mga maiiwan sa bus at magbabantay. Umalis na sila pagkatapos. Tumakbo na sina James papunta sa grocery store pero napagalamang nakalock ito. Nagsuggest si Anton na sa likuran sila dumaan at sumunod naman ang dalawa. Pagdating nila sa likuran, nakalock rin ito pero sinabi ni Anton na siya na ang bahala. Sinira niya ang pintuan at binuksan pero nang pagkabukas nito, may nakatutok na sa kanilang mga baril. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Appearances ✓ ''- Appeared ✘ - Did not appear ? - Unknown '' † - Died / Last Appearance ''‡'''' - Zombified '' * - Mentioned / Appeared as a voice Trivia * Mahilig na talaga si James sa Zombie Apocalypse bago pa man mangyari ang lahat.